


Colors of Blue, Purple, Black, and Red

by SilverShadow1653



Series: Deathful Blooms- Hanahaki Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1653/pseuds/SilverShadow1653
Summary: AKA I suck at Summaries and I just decided to put information of my story, hope you still decide to read it.This is a Hanahaki disease one-shot, based around my OC, Yuna. I wrote this whole thing down and decided to type it up on here to share. This is how I interpret how Hanahaki can feel to a person, but this is in Yuna's case. The person who she loves is not explained. This is more focused on the feeling. I hope you like it.





	Colors of Blue, Purple, Black, and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the first story I'm posting for this website, and I decided to post a short Hanahaki story I wrote awhile ago. Now, this is also on Quotev, Wattpad, and Devianart under the same name, as I posted it on those websites as well. Links to the story will be in the authors notes at the end. If you don't know what Hanahaki Disease is, here's a defination. I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> "The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. It can be cured without side effects only when the feelings are returned."

How did I find myself falling for you? Was it your love of dancing, how much passion you put into each move? Or was it because of the little nicknames you gave me? For whatever reason it was, I fell in love with you... But you do not return that feeling. The scent of flowers had started to fill my nose, and I can feel petals tickle my throat. The bitter, yet sweet taste of water lilies and roses invades my mouth every time I cough them up. Shades of blue, purple, and black fly from my lungs, a painful burning sensation ripping through me with each cough. With each breath I take, I can feel the petals and flower heads moving around from the movement, making it painful to breath.

Just like the chains wrapped around my heart, I can feel thorns wrapping around my lungs and esophagus, squeezing out any air I might have had. My love for you caused flowers to bloom in my lungs, and although they are beautiful, I cannot breathe. I spent so much time coughing and vomiting the petals and thorns that are crawling up my throat, it's getting harder to hide it. Although I want the pain and suffering to end, how would you love a girl like me? Despite having an alternate opinion of surgery, I would rather let these flowers bloom then forget about my feelings for you. This is why I suffer silently.

As the days pass by, I try to avoid you, not wanting you or anyone else to see the petals. The coughing doesn't stop, it only gets worse and worse till I'm vomiting for most of the day. The scent of sweet, lemony water lilies, the scent of fresh roses, and the scent of coppery blood, it's overwhelming. Soon, the blood is nearly the only thing I can smell, the scent of water lilies and roses almost completely covered. The thorns that had wrapped around my lungs and esophagus now leaves cuts and pricks that only make me taste the iron copper taste of my own blood. 

I can feel that my time is slowly coming to an end. I can feel the flower heads in my lungs, blooming and blocking my airways. The thorns squeezes my lungs and esophagus painfully. The petals and flower heads that leave my throat and mouth are stained red. I can feel the flowers slowly pushing up my esophagus, making it's way out of my throat and becoming a display outside my mouth. Despite the overwhelming smell of coppery blood, the fresh scent of water lilies and roses makes its way to my nose as everything starts going black.

Maybe...... You'll see the flowers that has bloomed from my lungs, and made my body it's display stand. The flowers that had grown from a one-sided love. The flowers that had left a blend of colors.... The colors of blue, purple, black, and red.......

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, yeah, you've reached the end of this short story. I made sure to edit the heck out of this and tried to show how being a victim of Hanahaki feels like. If you have any constructive criticism for me, I would love to hear it! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Maybe one day, I'll make an epilogue!
> 
> Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/9928820/Colors-of-Blue-Purple-Black-and-Red  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/454024733-colors-of-blue-purple-black-and-red-blue-purple  
> Devianart: http://nicosgirl4ever.deviantart.com/art/Colors-of-Blue-Purple-Black-and-Red-698022292


End file.
